godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Vincent Mancini
Vincent Mancini, later Don Vincenzo Corleone, was the illegitimate son of Santino Corleone and Lucy Mancini. Vincenzo succeeded Michael Corleone as Don Corleone. Biography Early Years Vincent was the illegitimate son of Sonny Corleone and Lucy Mancini who was born after Sonny's death in 1948. Vincent was never treated as a real member of the Corleone family and was never given access to the family's criminal empire. He was known as a frequenter at the Stracci casinos in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Joey Zasa, the owner of the Corleone businesses in New York, offered Vincent a position in the muscle end of his family. Vincent accepted, despite Michael's offer to give him a job in the legitimate world. He and Zasa swiftly became enemies, particularly due to Zasa's barely masked disdain for Michael and the old ways. Despite this, Vincent endeared himself to his uncle in 1979 by trying to protect him from rival Mafia families, and the aging Don took the hot-headed, irrational, violent young man under his wing to try to redeem him, as a way to redeem his own bloody past. Rise in the family Vincent saved Michael from an assassination attempt orchestrated by Zasa, whom Vincent then personally murdered. Vincent's irrepressible violent streak often angered Michael, but not nearly as much as his burgeoning romance with Michael's daughter (and Vincent's cousin) Mary, whom Michael feared would be endangered by being involved in Corleone family business. This did, however, become useful to Michael, when his old ally Don Osvaldo Altobello turned against him. Vincent was to ask Altobello's help in running away with Mary and starting his own family. After carefully avoiding Altobello's trap by refusing to hurt Michael himself, Vincent was introduced to the mastermind behind Michael's recent troubles, Don Licio Lucchesi. The New Don Despite their personal differences, Michael appointed Vincent the new Don and head of the Corleone family in 1980. His time spent with Michael had made him into a new man, much wiser, patient, and aware of his status as the new Don. In return for being elevated, Vincent had to end his relationship with Mary. The same night the romance ended, however, Mary was killed in an assassination attempt on Michael. Vincent quickly and ruthlessly killed the assassin responsible, Mosca de Montelepre. With a heavy heart, Vincent then began his tenure as Don Corleone. Notes According to Coppola, Vincenzo was supposed to be seen as an amalgamation of all of the Corleone men, having Santino's temper, Vito's cunning, Fredo's sensitivity, and Michael's ruthlessness. The Godfather Part IV Vincent's story following the events of Part III is not exactly known. However, Mario Puzo and Francis Ford Coppola had imagined a fourth film to the Godfather saga, one storyline of which would take place from 1997 to 2005 and encompass Vincent's reign as the head of the Corleone family . In opposition to his predecessors' business morals, Vincent would change the Corleone family into a drug cartel, and his story would end with his death from being hunted down and killed in a police shootout, bringing about the end of the Corleone family once and for all. It was also said that he married Grace Hamilton and had a son named after the late Vito Corleone. The second storyline would continue from the prequel storyline of Part II, which was to take place from 1926 to 1939 and have flashbacks of Vito (once again played by Robert De Niro) during his early years as Don. It would also explore the childhood days of the Corleone siblings when they discover exactly the nature of their father's business, the introductions of Tom Hagen, Johnny Fontane, Luca Brasi, and the other Corleone assassins into the family, and Vito's first meeting with Hyman Roth. Several actors, including Ray Liotta, Luiz Guzman, Leonardo DiCaprio and Garcia have all expressed interest in doing the film. However, since nothing concrete have emerged from planning, and due to the death of Mario Puzo in 1999, the film may not come to fruition. Mancini, Vincent Category: Corleones